


Of First and Promises

by Cheekywolfdanielle



Category: Free!
Genre: Confession, Everyone other than haru and rin are mentioned, First Kiss, Firsts, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekywolfdanielle/pseuds/Cheekywolfdanielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many firsts among Haru and Rin, but the first they share together are the ones that bring them together in the end.<br/>For the Future Festival: Day 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of First and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic (or seconed i guess) of this sort, and i wanted to try my hand at writing. This is for the future fest on tumblr day 3, so you can go ahead and check that out cause it's some pretty amazing stuff up there. The free! fandom is so talented! Enjoy the story of firsts! thank you for reading :)

The first time Haru hears _“I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before!”_ is from the mouth of a boy who is overexcited, and way too concerned about racing Haru. Haru just wants to swim, but something about this boy lights a fire in him that he isn’t willing to acknowledge.

The first time Rin saw Haru smile it was if his whole world suddenly lit up again and everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t bask in that feeling for long.

The first time Haru saw Rin cry was when Rin lost a race against him, he didn’t know what to do, so he turned his head the other way.

The First time Rin left for australia, Haru was at a loss to know he wouldn’t get to see Rin everyday, he didn’t even tell him he came back over the holidays.

The first time Haru saw Rin again, he smiled but still didn’t know what to say since he was seeing his friend again after so long.

The first time Rin came back to Iwatobi, Haru immediately knew who was walking down that hall. He couldn’t believe he was seeing Rin again after so long, but it wasn’t the reunion he wanted.

The first time Haru argues with anybody after so long, it’s Rin. After races, confrontations outside swimsuit stores, struggling to get out of pools, hanging their heads and nights spent clutching their chests. Rin finally pops.

The second time Rin cries is onto Haru’s face, whispering

 _“Why isn’t it free?”_ over and over again. Haru felt something constrict in his chest. He knows what to do this time, and his teammate will let him do it. Haru surely owes a lot of thanks to Rei.

The second time Haru hear’s

 _“I’ll show you a sight you’ve never seen before!”_ it comes out of his own mouth, directed to the person who told him the same exact lines all those years ago. The fire that he felt all those years ago have risen inside of him again, but it seeps out flows over to the boy across from him covered in cherry blossoms. Something unwinds in Haru’s chest.

The second time Rin swims a relay, it’s with his Iwatobi boys, he feels happy and content to be there and more alive than he has since he came back to Japan. He snaps his google strap prepared to dive right in after Nagisa. The sight that he see’s when he’s in the water is one he can never forget, Rin knows what to do now.

The second time Haru swims a relay its with Rin, Makoto and Nagisa, his original team. He can’t believe he’s swimming with these group of people once again and the sight he see’s in the water and the one he hears let’s him know that he has his team and they’ll always be here for him.

The second time Rin is amazed by Haru is when he jumps over him in the relay. When Haru finally exits the pool, Rin is the first to run up and hug him, blubbering and laughter spilling from his lips. Haru promised him a sight he’s never seen, and well he’s seen it before, but this is the one he can truly appreciate. Rin’s heart beats a little faster when he’s close to Haru, something flutters in his stomach, but he will not and _can not_ deal with that right now.

The first time Haru kisses somebody it is none other than Rin Matsuoka. It was when he’s in another country, in bed with that someone who made him deal with his emotions instead of hiding them. He had started thinking about Rin differently ever since the relay and his feelings were confirmed when Rin shared bits and pieces of his Australian life and got to meet Russell and Lori.

He was in love.

The first kiss Rin received was from none other than Haruka Nanase, the boy who he always competed against, the one who always made him want to be better. Haru made his heart race and his stomach do flips when he did simple things such as scrunch his face up in confusion or widen his eyes when he was amazed.

Of course he was going to kiss him back, he was in love with him after all.

The second, the third, the fourth and the endless amount of kisses after that were filled with promises of tomorrow and together.

The first time I love you was said between them, is when it was blurted out in the heat of the moment.

Haru could only reply

_“I love you too, forever and always”_


End file.
